


Warmth Of You

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth Of You

John wakes to a cold pillow, and silence. Then he hears it, a soft sniff, almost a sure sign that Katie has been trying not to cry. It's rare that this happens anymore but he hates when it does, it means he hasn't kept hold of her. He moves to kiss her shoulder, then her neck, curling around her again and pulling her closer. He doesn't instantly sleep this time, waiting. She moves, grasping at his arm, then sighs, relaxing slightly, her head falling back against her pillow, her soft hair giving him a blanket to lie his head on, which he does, his eyes sliding closed as he pulls her back into him a little. They lie in silence, then he smiles, kissing her shoulder again, not needing to see to know where it is. Her breathing has leveled out and she seems content to sleep now. He waits, wondering if she will be okay, but once she is safely asleep again he moves to kiss her shoulder one last time before letting sleep take him.


End file.
